First Greetings
by courageblainekurt
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are waiting. Waiting for the moment were they will meet their child for the first time. It's been years since their breakup in High School. And now they are reunited, getting ready to add that extra special person into their lives. But how exactly did they get here? Klaine. One-shot.


**AN:** **He****y! So, this is my first try at writing fanfiction, I haven't had much experience writing and this idea just came to me so I thought I'd write a one-shot. I hope you like it :) please review. **

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like too, I don't own Kurt or Blaine Or Glee *disappointed sigh***

* * *

"It's strange, isn't it?" Kurt enquired, staring blankly ahead at the millions of posters and advertisements that plastered the bulletin board opposite him, deep in thoughts.

Blaine shot him a confused look from the over side of the waiting room, peering over a week old newspaper which had been abandoned by its previous owner. "What's strange, honey?"

Kurt clicked his tongue before shifting his direction to Blaine. "They thought we didn't have a place in this world. They thought we were some sick disease, an outcast from all the rest – a disappointment."

The word made Blaine frown.

"They thought if they continued to torture us, dragging us down with every harsh, painful word they threw at us that we'd eventually give up. That we wouldn't have any reason to live no longer."

Slowly, almost carefully, Blaine put the newspaper down back to its rightful place and began to approach Kurt. "Kurt, ar-"

"But they were wrong. They were all wrong. Every single little bitter comment they made about us was wrong, because here we are." Kurt smiled, taking Blaine's hand. "We're here, in New York – the big apple. We have a nice house, great jobs and about to add a little person in our lives. I'd say going through all that hate was totally worth it."

Blaine couldn't help but smile, nodding in agreement and bringing an arm to rest around Kurt's neck.

Kurt sighed with happiness, leaning into Blaine's hold and snuggling further into his chest.

They were in New York. They were living the dream. Kurt had managed to become a Broadway producer after attending many years of college and a ridiculous amount of training. Blaine was a music teacher at an elementary school not to far from home. And as for their relationship, it was stronger then ever. Some days were better then others. They'd fight. Many tears were involved. Blaine would end up sleeping on the couch, while Kurt tightly hugged Blaine's pillow close to his chest, missing his presence in their bed. But in the end, they'd eventually make up. Usually with a steamy make out session filled with whispered apologises and many words of love. They were soul mates; after all.

After their break up in high school, Kurt had learnt to trust Blaine, granting him a second chance.

He couldn't have been happier at his decision. It was that night when Blaine arrived on his doorstep, large bouquet of roses in his hands (as roses were Kurt's favourite), his clothes soaked through from the pouring rain.

**_. . ._**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"_Kurt! Could you answer that? It might be Brody," Rachel immediately shouted from the shower._

_Kurt sighed loudly, pausing the movie that played on his screen before throwing the many covers that were piled over his body onto the floor. _

"_You want me to get your ointment while I'm at it." He mumbled._

_In all honestly, he loved the girl but she could be a total bitch sometimes._

"_I heard that!"_

_He ignored her, making his way to the door. "Hi Brody. Rachel's in the sh-Blaine?!" _

_Blaine smiled weakly. "Hi Kurt" He managed to whispered, dazed from the beautiful man before him._

_Kurt blinked rapidly, still trying to believe the sight in front of him._

_It was Blaine. His ex. His soulmate. The boy he was still deeply in love with. Expect this time he was completely drenched from the pouring rain, shivering abruptly in the cold wind. Kurt felt the urge to throw himself at the younger boy. To take him into his arms, and inhale the sweet scent he missed so much. _

"_B-Blaine. What are you doing h..here?" _

_Blaine looked at the ground, avoiding Kurt's eye line. "I wanted to see you." He quietly admitted, still unsure if Kurt was still mad at him. _

_Kurt felt his heart flutter. "Wh-Oh my god! I didn't even invite you in and you're practically drowning out there. Oh god! Please come in!" He hastily ordered, pulling Blaine by the hand into the warmth of the apartment, closing the door behind them. _

_As Kurt hurriedly went in a search to find some dry clothes, Blaine took this time to look around the apartment. It was stylish. That's for sure. You could see Kurt had had a huge input on the design and colour. It was perfect for the two for them. _

_Kurt and Rachel._

_Not Kurt and Blaine._

_It'll never be Kurt and Blaine again._

_Just Kurt._

_Just Blaine._

_It was his fault. It was his fault they'll never be Kurt and Blaine again. His fault that they weren't going to live in New York, get married, have kids, and grow old together._

_All the things they had planned ahead of time for the future had simply crumbled between his finger tips, all because of one stupid, regretful mistake that he had made. _

_He knew Kurt would never forgive him. He'd had to accept that._

_After rumbaing around in his closet, Kurt came tumbling into the room, still trying to catch his breath from rushing. He threw the pair of sweat pants he didn't know he had and a warm sweater in the soaking boy's direction. "The bathroom's over there. Go and get changed while I make some coffee and then we'll talk, okay?" Kurt instructed._

_Blaine nodded, whispering a small thank you after taking the clothes. He rushed into the bathroom, which Kurt had kindly pointed out, and began to change._

_One thing he didn't understand is why Kurt was being so nice to him. After all the trouble he had caused by fucking a random guy from facebook – a guy he's never actually spoken to or met before - because he was too naive to think that Kurt didn't care about him anymore and went to fore fill his sorrows. Blaine had expected Kurt to slam the door straight in his face without him even managing to say one word. But Kurt wasn't like that. He wasn't that type of person. Even though Blaine had ripped out his heart, he still had the decency to let him invade his personal space and borrow some of HIS clothes. _

_Blaine looked at the clothes in his hands and hesitantly brought them up to his face. With one long inhale, he was greeted with an outburst of fabric softener, coffee and relaxation. _

_He was home._

_He was home with Kurt._

_Kurt was stirring the sugar into the coffee, softly humming to entertain himself, when Blaine waddled quietly into the room. Kurt had been to busy to acknowledge his ex-boyfriend's presence but noticed when he heard a sniffle coming from behind him. He quickly whipped around, only to be greeted with hazel puppy eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall. Kurt felt the familiar tighten in his chest that he'd always felt when he saw Blaine cry. It was an excruciating feeling that made him want to hold him as close as he possibly could, whispering sooth words of comfort to calm the small boy. _

_But unfortunately, he couldn't do that without it feeling strange._

"_B-Blaine?" Kurt whispered, being as gentle as he could with the fragile teen. He knew how vulnerable Blaine got when he cried. _

_Why was he crying?_

_As a broken sob escaped Blaine's parted lips, Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He strolled over to Blaine in a few long strides and captured him in his awaited arms. He felt the younger boy freeze within his hold, and then suddenly sank deeper into his chest, grasping Kurt's t-shirt will all he could as if his life depended on it._

"_K-Kurt," _

"_Shh, you're okay, I'm here. Everything's okay." Kurt whispered, some of his own tears wearily travelling own his pale cheeks._

_Blaine's arms coiled around Kurt, craving the contact after being apart for so long. They were lost in each other's embrace, lost in their love for one another. They were two soul mates, recovering each other. _

_As much as Blaine wanted to stay here, in Kurt's warm embrace, a deep sensation flowed through the pit of his stomach, indicating that something was wrong._

_This was wrong. _

_Kurt shouldn't be holding him. He didn't deserve the kindness Kurt was giving him. Why is he doing this? He shouldn't want to be near me. This is wrong. _

_Stay away. _

_You don't want me._

_No._

_Blaine jolted away from Kurt's hold, like touching a red hot branding iron, and slowly backed away from him as far as he could until he came in contact with the cool wall behind him._

_Immediately missing the scent of his ex-boyfriend, Kurt snapped his eyes open to see Blaine hunched over in the corner of the room, dead tears dripping onto the wooden floor causing a slight echo to fill the room. _

_Kurt instantly panicked. He didn't know what to do, or know the reason why Blaine was crying. He knew Kurt forgave him. He had forgiven him a long time ago. "Blaine, hone-"_

"_Don't call me that." Came a small voice from the fragile teen. It was barely audible._

_Kurt flinched at the tone of Blaine's voice. It was weak, but almost deadly._

"_Blaine, please talk to me." Kurt tried, gaining nothing in response. He sighed, desperate to know what's going on with Blaine._

"_I don't deserve you," Blaine muttered, a tired sniffle following after. _

_Kurt finally released the gasp of air he didn't realise he was holding all this time. "What?"_

"_I said I don't deserve you."_

_Those four words were all it took to send the nearly dissolved tears Kurt was trying so desperately to keep in, to be strong for Blaine, tumbling down his cheeks. "What do you mean?"_

_The anger firing up in Blaine's body was bewildering. He was being sucked again and again into a blackness that cut out whole seconds or maybe even minutes of the agony, making it that much harder to keep up with reality. _

_Blackness had taken over. Blaine couldn't breathe. As much as he tried, the burning within his throat erupted into another wave of pain._

_He had to let it out._

_It was becoming more painful. More painful to keep it in any longer. _

_"I. DON'T. DESERVE. YOU!" Blaine screamed, a new wave of tears thrashing down his tanned face. "I DON'T DESERVE YOU! I don't deserve anything in this fucking world."_

_"Blaine, I thi-"_

_"No Kurt, let me finish," Blaine interjected, bringing up a hand as if to motion Kurt to stop. _

_Kurt listened, silently sitting onto a old stool behind him, trying to keep as much distance away from Blaine as possible. _

_"I'm so sorry Kurt. I fucked up, big time. God, I hate myself so much for what I did to you. I was selfish and wrong and pathetic for thinking you moved on without me. I swear Kurt, I love you so much. I didn't mean to hurt you. But I did and I will never forgive myself for hurting you like that. You deserve someone who's going to treat you right and love you and care for you as much as I do." Blaine's heart went cold for a second as he imagined Kurt with someone else._

_"Blaine. Ple-"_

_"You don't need to say anything Kurt." Blaine protested weakly, shaking his head."I'm crazy for coming here and thinking there might be a slight possibility for us to have a second chance. I might as well turn around, walk out that door, and be out of your life forever. That's what you need. You don't need me anymore." _

_And with that, Blaine use all the self hatred he had to heave himself up, struggling to find his feet and stumbled over to the door._

_He barely reached the door as a firm grip on his arm pulled him back. Blaine quickly turned around, only to become face to face with Kurt. _

_Their faces were so close, Blaine could count all of Kurt's freckles placed on his porcelain face. He inhaled deeply, the familiar scent of Kurt's sweet breathe mixed with coffee and vanilla washing over him, the anger and self-loathing going with it. Being this close to Kurt seemed to calm him. All the pity flowing from his tight muscles, instantly relaxing them. _

_Kurt was the first to speak._

_"Blaine, listen to me." Kurt demanded with harsh eyes. He needed to get into Blaine's head. _

_Someway._

_Somehow._

_Blaine gulped, trying to look anywhere but Kurt's eyes._

_Kurt was having none of it. He lightly gripped Blaine's tear stained face and forced the senior to meet his eye line. _

_"I love you Blaine," He whispered. The tone of his voice held all the love he had for Blaine, simply put into three words. _

_Three words that have been exchange so many times between the lovers, but still remains to hold its meaning._

_Blaine opened his mouth, ready to say something, but quickly closed it again as Kurt breathed the words again. His heart couldn't stop pounding. He was certain it was about to rip out of his chest at any moment. And it didn't help that Kurt was practically pushed against him, staring deep into his hazel eyes like he was searching into Blaine's soul._

_"I love you. I haven't stopped loving you Blaine. You are my soul mate. One mistake doesn't change any of that,"_

_"But I cheate-" Kurt cut him off._

_"Yes Blaine, you did cheat. And as you said, it didn't mean anything. Did it?"_

_Blaine shook his head fiercely with no hesitation._

"_Exactly. We both have things to apologise for. I should've been paying more attention to you. I should've picked up your calls, listened about your days at school; just being there for you in general. I shouldn't have given you the impression that I had moved on without you. I shouldn't have made you feel like you were alone. I love you so much Blaine. I just needed time to get my life on track. To figure out were I was heading. I hope you can understand that," Kurt looked down at his feet. He could feel his eyes brimming with hot tears._

_"Of course I can, Kurt." The urge to wipe the tears that were now freely falling from Kurt's piercing blue eyes was coursing through Blaine's veins. It physically pained him inside to see Kurt cry, especially if he's the reason behind it. _

"_I was a terrible boyfriend." He stated simply._

"_No Kurt, don't even say that."_

_Kurt ignored him. "I didn't even consider your feelings when I rejected your calls or completely blanked you out during our conversations and I just, I just can't help feeling that if I had paid more attention to you instead of being a selfish snob that you wouldn't have gone looking for someone else to give you that attention you wasn't getting from your own boyfriend! I was inconsiderate and awful and I'm sorry Blaine. You hate me and I don't blame y- upgh"_

_Kurt was cut off by a pair of wet, parted desperate lips pressed against his. Aside from the fact that it was only the two of them in the apartment, he could automatically tell it was Blaine's lips. The strange sensation he felt in his belly when he kissed Blaine had returned. It was the kind of sensation that you never wanted it to stop. _

_Blaine's heart stuttered when his lips touched Kurt's. Once Kurt started to recuperate the kiss, he felt at home again, like being rescued from the dark, bottomless pit he was trapped in. The dark pit was his life without Kurt - gloomy, lonely, meaningless. He never wanted to go back there again. He couldn't survive without Kurt, he just couldn't._

_He's been saved._

_Kurt felt Blaine smile into the kiss. He took the opportunity to sneakily slide his tongue into Blaine's mouth. He heard Blaine let out a small gasp, followed by a moan when their tongues collided together, tasting one another. Now it was Kurt's turn to smile._

"_I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Don't say that ever again, do you hear me?" Blaine whispered breathlessly once they pulled away in search for oxygen, their foreheads still in contact. He sighed in relief when Kurt nodded. "I love you. I love you so much." He removed one of his hands that was resting on Kurt's cheek and tangled it into Kurt's hair, gently pulling him down to reconnect their lips. _

_This kiss was messy but it said everything that needed to be said._

_You're my missing puzzle piece._

_I'm complete._

**_. . ._**

"Mr Anderson-Hummel?"

Both Kurt and Blaine jumped in their seats.

"Your son is ready to meet you now."

* * *

**AN: weeeeeeee! I was going to continue this further into them actually meeting their son but it seem right to end it here soooo I hope you like it :) please review! And if you have any prompts or ideas for a one-shot or even a proper story with chapters and stuff then please tell me them :P **


End file.
